There is something about Kuroko
by IberisGalloway
Summary: There is something about Kuroko... Is it the way he walks? Or is it the way his hair looks in the breeze? Is it because he looks so delicious? Or is it the way he holds you in his arms? or just the way he smiles? 5 girls don't know what it is that makes them love Kuroko...Fem!GoM HighSchool AU
1. Spring, Beginnings and a fall

**Author's Note: **_**Hey everyone! Iberis here! This was actually the first Kuroko Na basuke story I wrote but never posted it, now it's the fourth to be posted: O. I must say I was inspired by many of the wonderful Fem! GoM with Male Kuroko. I don't remember the titles right now but I guess you know what I mean. I wanted to start from the high school –so they are 15-17 years old- and let it progress from there. I am not sure how closely it will follow the canon because as much as I love canon, I think in order for this story to work a lot may deviate from canon. But hey! You have gender bender happening so what do you expect?! Also, I am not familiar with Japanese school sessions so I will assume it begins from April like mine but if someone knows, let me know so I can make changes early on :) **_

_**Well, I really hope you enjoy it :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes. You know what goes here…**_

_**Beta-ed by me so there is bound be some mistakes. Please tell me if there are so I can rectify it :)**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Spring, beginnings and a fall**_

Spring…

Cherry blossoms fluttered in the breeze. The streets filled with pink wonder. Sweet fragrance of spring lingered in the air and for everyone it signified a beautiful beginning.

Teikou High School saw the flutter of cheery spring and its flutter of students. Friends gathered together and exchanged news. Old faces reunited but for the first years, it was an all new experience as they stepped into the world unfamiliar. But for all it signified new beginnings.

"….and welcome to Teikou. I hope your stay here would be most wonderful. You may now proceed to your classes." As the principal finished his welcome speech in the auditorium, the hall filled with eager anticipation as students filed for their classes. Ever student excited for their new session. Well, not everyone…..

oOo

"I am late! Late late late late! Stupid Satsuke! He didn't even bother to remind me today was the first day of school!" A certain blue haired girl with sun kissed skin was seen running frantically through the streets, her bag strap on one shoulder and her shoulder length hair giving her an impression of a blue flame being alight atop her head. "Curse you to hell you, Momoi Satsuke!" She continued to yell as she rounded up the corner and finally saw the gates of Teikou High School; the gates that were unfortunately already shut.

oOo

"Shit!" Aomine Daika mumbled as she crashed down, thumping here bag on the chair beside her. First day and she was already seeing the principal. 'How is this fair?! I was only late a couple of minutes!' She kept yelling in her head.

While in the waiting lounge outside the principal's office she looked around. Pictures aligned the wall but she only had eyes for one picture. The picture of the basketball team. She couldn't help but grin to herself. She didn't even realize she had zoned out until the voice of the secretary told her to go see the principal.

She groaned mentally and cursed the teacher who had caught her outside the gates and reprimanded her for an hour about tardiness before telling her to go see the principal. 'Probably was on her periods!' She snorted to herself before settling on her best angelic face for the principal.

The portly principal wasn't very troubled about her as she was new and he let her off the hook with this one, telling her to go on with her class.

However, reaching her class 2-A, she realized the true enemy here lied in her classroom. The same teacher who had sent her to the principal turned out to be her homeroom teacher. Well, long story short, she ended up with a detention for coming late to class. 'Definitely, PMSing!' She thought.

Red faced, she settled down in an empty chair and glared at the teacher and her pink haired childhood friend who was two seats down.

"Way to start the new school." She huffed. Detention on the first day. She couldn't help but groan out loud.

oOo

In the same class, a girl with pleated green hair and bandaged right hand pushed up her glasses up the bridge up her nose, silently looking around her surroundings. She held a small dolphin key chain in her left hand. Her posture was straight that screamed no nonsense. She shook her head at the tardiness of the blue haired girl.

'What an irresponsible girl. Late on the first day and look at her uniform. It looks like she came straight from bed' She thought which wasn't actually false. Daika had literally thrown on her uniform and bolted to her new school.

With a final glance and a glare at the back of the tardy girl who had disrupted the class, she looked back down at her text book.

Speaking of books, she couldn't wait for the break when she could venture to the library.

oOo

Meanwhile in Class 2-B, students were moving about introducing each other. They had quickly grouped together as soon as the teacher left, introducing themselves. Friends were quickly being made but no one approached her. Everyone kept glancing at her in fear. I was like elementary and middle school all over again. Nobody will approach the freak. But she enjoyed the power she held over them already.

At an age of 15, Akashi Seira was quite beautiful for her age. Flaming red hair cut in a short bob; she was petit and had intense eyes. Her eyes. Heterochromatic eyes. One red and another golden-almost gave her an unearthly feel. Combined with the sadistic glare she gave and the menacing aura she pulsed, no one approached her.

Honestly, she was okay with that. They were mere pieces she didn't require in her life.

Only, one person seemed unaffected by her presence and it was a tall purple haired girl who had a lollipop in her mouth. 'Looks like not all of them are useless.' She thought to herself, swerving to nod at the purple haired girl and handing her a Belgian caramel toffee; the girl looked confused yet pleased.

oOo

Murasibara Ayumi was not a people pleaser. No she only pleased herself. On that note she the crushed the lollipop in her mouth between her teeth so she could eat the caramel toffee handed by the strange red haired. She shrugged but smile.

A friend is nice, she thought. Just like this caramel toffee.

oOo

In another classroom across the hall from the aforementioned classes 2-A and 2-B, Kise Ryoko, blonde and beautiful from Class 2- D was surrounded by a large group of students. She was bright, beautiful and radiant. The boys couldn't help but flock to her side. Ryoko, not very used to the attention, just smiled at them. These were the friendliest people she had ever made.

She was making friends quickly, she thought and that thought made her smile. She didn't have many friends. She was really happy in this school. That is, until she heard a bunch of girls talking. She had no idea who they were talking so meanly about but when she heard her own name, she froze. High school girls can be mean and petty.

"She thinks so pretty." The girls beside her sneered, not trying to be discreet about what they were talking about.

"She probably thinks she is better than us."

"God! She even sounds like a ditzy blonde." Ryoko heard the girl who had just complimented her on her hair earlier say.

"Yea. She looks like a stuck up bitch."

"She is actually quite ugly."

She tried, she really did try to block out every horrible comment that she heard.

Ryoko had never been called a bitch before nor had she said ever claimed to be better than anyone. And she never called herself beautiful either so she really didn't understand why those girls were talking about her that way. When she had just thought, she was finally going to make some friends...

She had had enough. She didn't want to be around these judgmental people. She swiftly got out of her seat and exited the room maintaining as much as dignity as possible. She didn't really know where she was going just she didn't want to hear the mean comments off those girls. She didn't realize she was crying till a few tears landed near her mouth and she could taste the salinity. She couldn't stop crying. She kept running until she bumped into something…or someone….

_**To be continued…**_

oOo

**End Notes**_**: What do you think? Any idea who she bumps into? C'mon! Give it a try! :D I tried to remain original even though I will be very cliché at times. I tried to keep them in character or well their female version compatible. So what do you think?**_

_**Thank you for reading and do review :)**_

_**Well, until next time.**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	2. Encounters and Entwinement Part I

**Author's Note: **_**I don't know but I think I might just call them by their last names by which I mean, Aomine is Aomine. I may refer to her as Daika occasionally but I will mostly call them by their family names. More familiar that way. However, I have tried to keep their names as close to their real one so, it shouldn't be too confusing if I call Akashi, Seira or Atsushi becomes Ayumi and Midorima Shintaro becomes Shina…. Also, for a few more chapters it will just be sort of snippets from each of the girls so bear with me with the shortness of each chapter. Well, now that that is cleared up, onto the story! :)**_

* * *

**Previously on "There is something about Kuroko…"**

_We meet our leading ladies. Aomine Daika is her tardy self. Midorima Shina her righteous self. Akashi Seira is our fearsome beauty. Murasakibara Ayumi is in love with caramel and we learn how jealous bitches act. Poor Kise. Oh! And she bumps into someone! _

**OOO**

_**Chapter II**_

_**Encounters and entwinement Part I**_

Kise expects a painful fall as she feels her body collide into another body. She scrunches her eyes shut awaiting the impact with the floor but none comes. Instead she feels a pair of arms circling her waist and her body being held tight to a warm chest. She opens her eyes and eyes the said chest of a boy.

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." They both say together. One rather embarrassed and apologetic whilst the other monotonous.

She glances up at the sound of his voice and meets a pair of azure eyes, magnificently bright. She can't help but stare longer into them. She opens her mouth to thank the wonderful saviour.

"Thank you." She tells him, with a watery smile.

"Did I hurt you, miss?" The boy says without any emotion.

She can't really tell what he is thinking, but something tells her he is concerned about her. Only does she remember she was crying just seconds ago.

"No. No, it's not you." She shakes her head vehemently at the other boy who looks about her age if not older.

"Okay, then you should probably let me go." He says and she realizes how she had been holding onto him when he had already let go of his hold on her.

She lets go quickly, blushing furiously.

"Um, sorry. I am sorry..." She says looking at her shoes."I am Kise Ryoko" She mumbles. She is still furiously blushing.

She doesn't hear her reply and she feels more embarrassed at acting such way. 'But he is so cute!' She can't help but think.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." she can finally hear him say and she blushes harder. "Here you go." He hands here a handkerchief.

She can't help but be reminded of those gentlemen in old movies or those romance novels she secretly loved to read. She feels like he is her knight in shining armor. It takes everything in her not to swoon and topple over. Her 15 year old heart has never beaten this hard in her chest before. She takes the handkerchief and dabs her eyes. She can't help but blush. She can feel her heart beating with a frantic rhythm and she wants to thank him.

She raises her head mustering courage but there is no one in the hallway anymore. Only evidence he was there is the wet handkerchief in her hand.

She looks back at it and a small smile blooms on her face. She can't help but fall a little in love with Kuroko Tetsuya right away.

* * *

**End Note**_**: Yes, it was Kuroko. Okay, that was quite obvious but thanks for Ms. Preciousforpink for guessing nonetheless. You were right. Lol **_

_**Well, I will be updating soon. Till next time :) **_

_**And don't forget to review. Makes my day and makes me go on a typing frenzy :D**_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	3. Encounters and Entwinement Part II

**Author's Note: Like with Kise, this is another short chapter but sort of a continuation of the day if you think about it. So, anyways I really don't want to ramble. I will let you continue with the story :) **

**OOo**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Encounters and Entwinement Part II**_

Murasakibara was a big girl. Well, big in the physical sense. She was taller than all the girls in her class but also taller than most boys but at heart she was still very child like.

Since kindergarten then through elementary, she was teased for being so tall. Middle school however must have been by far the worst.

"Giant-san" was what everyone called her and even if she didn't show it, it bothered her that people thought just because she was bigger than most people her age; they thought she held no feelings.

Well, people were too intimidated of her to come forth extending their friendship. She had no friends but she didn't really need any. She had come to realize that a while back. And in her naivety, she was happy with her sweets that her papa brought for her every time plus she always got allowance that she spent on snacks. Snacks she was munching on currently.

It was lunch break and she was standing in the line to buy her lunch, whilst munching on her shrimp chips. She was a big girl and she needed all food she can get. How her body managed all she ate, is a wonder. The girl had no real fat on her body accept some baby fat on her face which would eventually go in a few years.

After adding everything on her overflowing tray, Murasakibara was determined to get the day's dessert.

Blueberry cheesecake. Hmm. She was drooling.

With eyes only on the lone plate that remained, she maneuvered gracefully towards the dessert rack. How she managed to that despite holding a tray full of food is a mystery that will go unsolved just like her amazing metabolism.

She stretched her hand to grab the dessert but another pair of hands latched onto the lone plate as well.

She grunted unsatisfactorily as she looked at the face of the perpetrator to find a pair of blue eyes, more delicious looking than the blueberry cheesecake, she still had a hold on.

She heard the lunch lady say "That is the last one. Only one can have it."

The blue haired, blue eyed boy bowed respectfully at her. He looked so adorable being polite. She couldn't help but look at him like a delicious treat. He looked the part.

"You can have that, miss." He said monotonously. "You seem to have a lot on your tray. Let me help you to your table." He added, before leading a way, cutting through the crowd and placing her cheesecake on a small round table. She placed her tray on the table.

She wanted to thank him and for the first time she wanted to share her dessert with someone. She looked up but her blueberry boy had disappeared into the crowd. She couldn't help but pout in disappointment.

The cheesecake didn't taste that good. She wondered if it would have tasted better if she had shared it with her blueberry boy…

OOo

**End Note**_**: So? What do you think? Please review and let me know. Also, this will be a harem but I am interested in knowing your OTP. All suggestions, ideas and prompts are taken into consideration so don't be shy with your words.**_

_**And more importantly, **_**one of my dear reviewers' cancer718 told me that Ryuki was a very masculine name. Since I am not proficient in Japanese or Asian names, what do you think? I have already introduced her as Ryuki so I wasn't sure if I should change it. If you think its masculine too then please provide me with alternatives. Your help would be very much appreciated.**

_**:) **_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	4. Encounters and Entwinement Part III

**Author's Note:** _**First of all I want to thank everyone who gave their input on the Ryuki matter especially **__**Crazyanime,**__**Rawrzyyz,**__**editguy34**__** & **__**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**__**. I took all your suggestions in consideration and now Ryouta is no longer Ryuki but Ryoko. Thanks for all the help! :) Also, I want to think Crazyanime for helping me name Seira. :)**_

_**Also, since this is beta-ed by me, it may be riddled with mistakes and typos. Also, fan-fiction has this annoying habit of deleting chunks off your writing sometimes. So, if there is a missing line or word or something, that's probably it and I will adjust it later. Therefore, apologies for any mistakes in advance :) Lastly, I would love to give a butt load of thanks to **__**cancer718 **__**who helped me with a little bit of the Japanese language to which I am so very grateful :) I know I've been trouble but thank you. :)**_

_**Hopefully this chapter is to your liking too :)**_

OOO

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Encounters and entwinement Part III**_

_Akashi Seira, even at age 6 was a cunning child. Growing up in a rich family, she got whatever she needed but being Akashi Seira, she also got whatever she wanted. If she didn't, she made sure she did. She was the apple of her parent's eye. She knew even at that age, she had everyone wrapped around her chubby little fingers. If she couldn't make them love her, she made them fear her. And over the years, she would make everyone fear her real good._

_However, there were moments when, Seira was completely helpless. The Akashi family had always maintained a high socialite life. Parties were a regular thing. Parties with stuffy old men and fake women parading around boasting about their holidays, companies, jewellery…basically boasting about their money. These parties she hated._

_At an age of 6, there was nothing more she wanted to do than give Barbie her haircut with her favourite red scissors. Red was her favourite colour because she had red hair and she loved herself. Yet, she had to attend these stuffy parties where she was forced into pretty frocks. No amount of glaring, wailing and biting prevented her nannies to put her in the lavender knee length frock. Her hair was pinned down by two emerald clips. And currently she was sitting alone in a chair, with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of her. Her father had left her at the table and gone to talk with his business associates while her mother was probably gossiping somewhere._

_She was bored. Picking imaginary lint of her dress, she surveyed the hall with her shrewd heterochromatic eyes. She sipped at her orange juice. _

_"Hello" She thought she heard a voice say so she looked around but saw no one. _

_"Hello." A voice said from her right again and this time she yelped in surprise. In what was an empty spot, now stood a boy with light blue hair and blue eyes in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie; she didn't see him there before. _

_"Where did you come from?" She demanded of the boy who had sneaked up on her. _

_"I was standing right here." The boy said bar any expression. _

_"No you weren't." She said stubbornly. No way could she have missed him._

_"I was." He simple said, without changing his facial expression. _

_"Well, what do you want?" Akashi glared at the boy in defeat._

_"Your mother and my mama sent me here to ask you to dance." He said straight faced turning his head towards her mother, who was standing with a blue haired woman. 'That must be his mother.' She thought._

_"I don't dance." She simply said. She took ballroom dancing classes at her home but somehow she was too embarrassed to dance with this boy._

_"I don't dance either." He said simply, extending his hands. "But mama will be mad if I don't dance with you."_

_So they danced, hand in hand on the dance floor oblivious to everyone. They both had lied when they said they could not dance because they moved correctly to the rhythm and even though neither of them showed or said anything. They both had fun._

_Akashi couldn't help but be fascinated with the boy. He was a lot different than other kids she met at these parties. Also, this boy had been able to sneak up on her. Nobody had ever been able to do that to her. Nobody took her by surprise. EVER. _

_A few days later when she was to be getting dressed for another party, her nanny asked "So, what colour dress do you want, Sei-san?"_

_"Blue." She simple said. Blue was her favourite colour now. Blue that reminded her of the blue haired boy. Tetsuya. It reminded her of Tetsuya._

_OOO_

That was the first time she met her best and only friend, Tetsuya. After that, they were constantly having play dates, set up by each other's mothers in hopes of obvious matchmaking.

He was from a good family and basically, her parents were hopeful that he would be their son in law. His parents liked her and thought the same of her. She thought it was stupid but deep down she couldn't help be pleased. He was hers and always would be. And even though she would never say it out loud but she knew she was a little bit in love with Tetsuya.

OOO

**End Note**_**: Okay, I loved the idea of Tetsu and Akashi knowing each other since kids. This chapter, to be honest, kind of wrote itself. Should I write more of AkaKuro as kids? Hmmm. Will have to think upon that…but I am always open to your suggestions, ideas and wonderful critiques :) **_

_**And next up on the line-up is...any guesses? :D**_

_**So, don't forget to review. :) **_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	5. Encounters and Entwinement Part IV

**Author's Note**_**: To those who said it was Midorima next, yes, You were right! Now, I will just say that I have difficulty writing Midorima, to be honest. I have sort of based her off me …except the whole fascination with Oha-Asa and lucky items.**_

_**This will be another one of those short chapters ad I apologise for the length but I wanted to give them one chapter each for their first encounters. So, another rubbish length chapter, happy reading! :)**_

**OOO**

_**Chapter V**_

_**Encounters and entwinement Part IV**_

Green hair, bouncing off her slender back, Midorima Shina made her way to the library. She had seen the brochures and the school's website. From she had seen and read the library was in the east wing and extended to almost the whole first floor and had the best collections of fiction and nonfiction. She couldn't wait to see it!

The library was exactly as she had seen. Shelves after shelves aligned displaying every glorious book. She couldn't help but smile a little but as she realized what she was doing, she coughed slightly and pushed her glasses up with her finger- the lenses glinting menacingly in from the reflected light coming from the window.

Since, it was her free period; she had decided to run off to the library. The library was empty. She could make out the librarian typing boringly in the computer. She could see no one but her.

'Whole library to myself.' She thought to herself, as she tried to hide a smile, holding onto the lucky item of the day.

She walked forward, running her hands along the spines of the books. She ended up midst the isle of fantasy books in the fiction column. She loved reading fiction and she was more than happy to live in this library. Not that she would admit to anyone.

Browsing the spines off the books, her eye caught the attention of a book lying on the table by the window. The book was flipped open in the middle like someone was reading it but had left it like that. She looked around but saw no one. Looks like someone just left it open like that.

She hated people who left books on the table after reading, not returning it in the right shelf. She huffed and lifted the book. It was the latest book by one of her favourite authors. 'I've wanted to read this' she thought as she picked the book but upon inspecting it, she realized it didn't belong to the library. It had a label in its interior. "From the personal library of Kuroko Tetsuya".

'Looks like it is his lucky day.' She thought as her dolphin key chain glinted in the sun at the thought. 'I will find this forgetful boy and return his possession to him.'

With that said she took the book along with her and headed out of the library with a single minded purpose of finding this 'Kuroko Tetsuya.'

'I don't like people who don't take care of their possession especially books.' She thought to herself. 'When I find him, I will tell him to be more responsible. Luck will not always be on his side...unless he follows Oha-Asa's instructions. Hmm… I must ask his birthday….'

Meanwhile, a certain blue haired boy emerged from behind one of the shelves, pen in between his teeth and a pocket dictionary in hand. He looked around but found no sign of his book.

He cocked his head to the right in confusion. He was sure he had left it on the table.

'Hmm, I 'm getting forgetful.' He thought scratching his light blue locks. 'And I had really wanted to read that book too…'

**End note**_**: 4 girls down, 1 to go! Any guesses who? Okay, it is obvious who. So, next chapter, we see Aomine :). **_

_**Like I said, it is hard to really write Midorima so she may have been slight OOC but hey! I bet almost everyone in this fan-fiction will be OOC as it progresses. Lol. I still hope you liked it though. I would love to know what you think. Also, if there is anything you want specifically in the upcoming chapters, all you have to do is send me suggestions and I will try my best to fit it in. Your ideas and criticisms are fodder to my brain.**_

_**And I have said it before but I will say it again, this is and will be a Kuroko harem. However, I still would love to know your OTP:) **_

_**~Iberis Galloway**_


	6. Encounters and Entwinement Part V

**Author's note:**_** 'Ola mi amigos! *crickets chirping* ummm… okay… uh… I doubt I will be saying that again… anyhooo, I would like to thank cancer718 for helping me name Aomine...And I know the chapter length so far has been rubbish so hopefully this should be the last of the "rubbish-length" chapters. **_

_**I hope you like Daika and Kuroko's interaction because let me tell you, it is definitely different from what a lot of people requested for. I had already typed this down so I couldn't comply with the request. I still hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter VI**_

_**Encounters and Entwinement Part V**_

"Aah! The end of school!" Aomine Daika breathed out a sigh of relief as the final bell rang. Not that the school was physically taxing since she slept it all through, she couldn't wait to go home and play basketball.

"Yo! Satsuke! I am going to play basuke. Wanna join?" she yelled over to her childhood friend who was packing his bag. Satsuke didn't play basketball, he just watched or more like observed and analyzed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Satsuke raised an unimpressed eyebrow slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Aomine asked dumbly before getting wacked on the head by a roll of newspaper.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitc…" Aomine cursed loudly as he turned around to face his attacker.

"And for such language, you will be serving detention tomorrow as well." The teacher with PMS issues, as Aomine liked to refer to as said, before walking off.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Aomine yelled out angrily. "Detention again?!" and then hung her head low. A dark cloud of gloom could be seen surrounding her.

"Oh, yeah. She told me to tell you that you will be serving your detention in classroom 3-c." Satsuke said to her, not sure if she was okay, he added "I can stay till your detention if you want."

Aomine perked up but then frowned.

"Nah! Go ahead Satsuke. What is a little detention to me, huh?" Aomine said as she puffed up her chest.

"Yeah, of course, I forgot you've been getting them all your life..." Satsuke muttered under his breath but Aomine still heard him and wacked her on the head with her bag.

"Oww! Crazy blue haired woman!" he said and dodged another hit, running as quickly as possible and disappeared into the horizon.

"Detention..." Aomine groaned and headed in search of 3-c.

After looking for almost half an hour, she finally found the detention room. 'Damn! This school is huge.' She thought, her thoughts wondering to the gym...

Sliding the door to the room open, she was greeted with a bored.

"Finally decided to join us Aomine-San?" the man in a sweater vest and corduroy pant told her as she seated herself. "Detention for you young lady!"

'What the hell was wrong with teachers in this school? What was teacher's fascination with giving detention?' she mentally exclaimed.

"But she already has detention, sir." A male voice spoke and for the first time she noticed she wasn't the only one in detention as she thought. But where had he come from? She was absolutely sure that there wasn't anyone in the place of the blue haired boy before.

Seems the teacher had forgotten his presence too because she heard the teacher yelp, jumping off his chair in fright.

"Ugh! I forgot about you." The teacher muttered, fixing his sweater and recomposing himself.

"Sir, how can you give her detention when she already has detention, sir?" the blue haired boy asked monotonously and Aomine wondered if he always sounded so…bored and emotionless.

"Does the constitution protect you against getting detention in detention?" the teacher asked rhetorically before turning towards the tanned girl. "You young lady, will be serving detention tomorrow then." He said like it was the most brilliant thing he could say.

'Sorry to break your bubble…' she started off mentally but only said "but I already have another detention tomorrow sir." Out loud to the snotty teacher.

The teacher looked disgruntled by the fact that his 'brilliant plan' hadn't worked.

"Weeeell, you will be serving detention the day after then, Aomine-San." He told her and turned to look at the boy. "And you will be joining her as well, Kuroko-San. Humph." And that was it.

Aomine resisted the urge to groan out loud. Detention after detention after detention. What was her lifer turning into? This was new record for her. Never had she gotten three detentions in ONE day before.

However, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy who tried to help her. Poor guy had gotten double detention because of her. She looked at his spot to apologise but he was not there anymore.

"Heh?" she grimaced. "But he was right there…" she muttered to herself.

"Umm…sorry, I moved," a voice said from her left.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed out loud, hands on her chest. Thankfully, the invigilator had put on his earphones and was listening to his disk man (diskman? really?), so he didn't hear her scream bloody murder.

"How did you…but you were…now you are…how?" she cocked her head to her right in confusion once the shock had worn off.

"Oh! Sorry, to frighten you." He said, monotonously and she sweat dropped at that.

"You didn't frighten me!" she bluffed, waving her arms.

He didn't answer but stared emotionlessly. She sweat dropped again.

"I am sorry that you got extra detention because of me." He finally told her and she almost faceplamed herself. She was pretty sure it was the other way around.

"No. it wasn't really your fault." She told shyly, totally out of character for her. "Umm...I am Aomine Daika by the way." She held her tanned hand forward.

The boy took her hand and shook it in a firm grip.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya." He told her lifelessly.

'Geez. Does this guy even smile?' She thought. 'Probably not.'

"So Tetsuya do you like basketball?" she asked out loud. The most she could do in this detention was make conversation and save her from boredom. However, he had already gone back to his seat three benches away. "How rude!" she muttered to herself and unlike Kuroko who was reading a book, she started doodling over her notebook.

* * *

**End note:**_** soooo? Okay, probably not the best ending but what do you think? Basically, the whole detention idea was the sole reason I wanted to give each girl an individual chapter with Kuroko. So how was it? I am anxious to know! Also, I am getting so many kind reviews and that makes me so happy. Well, everyone has met Kuroko. Now what? Well, you'll have to just wait and read :D**_

_**On a sadder note, I have my exam tomorrow and another exam and another exam a few days after so I won't be updating for a week at most. Sorry about that but I will try to make it up to you with a longer chapter :)**_

_**~Iberis Galloway **_


End file.
